That Christmas Love Feeling
by PhinabellaDirectioner
Summary: Phineas is having his 'carpe diem' for Christmas but there are things on his list that he couldn't do by himself, so he asked his long time best friend Isabella for help. Will they experience the feeling of romantic love in Christmas? This is my gift for you, my readers! Merry Christmas! CHAPTER 3 IS OUT!
1. Chapter 1: A Little Help?

_**Heyya! **_

_**So, are you ready for this? If you are, then I'll give you my Christmas special, "That Christmas Love Feeling"!**_

_**I hope you will enjoy reading!**_

_**(Disclaimer: Nope. Never was, never am, and never will be.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: "A Little Help?"**

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: P&F's room, December 23rd)_**

_WAHOO! IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME, BABY!_

Hehe, sorry for that. But who doesn't get excited for the holiday season? Even though I'm a 17-year old teenage boy, the Christmas feeling is still in my heart.

Anyway, I have a habit every Christmas season. Every year, I'm listing things I want to do at Christmas. This year, I have already enlisted five things to do:

1. Wrap the gifts for your family and friends with your personalized gift wrappers.

2. Help the kids at the charity.

3. Stargaze at the park while riding a snow sled. _(A/N: I have no idea where I got this one.)_

4. Write letters to Santa.

5. Make a "special someone" happy.

I already did the first two things. Hmm... I wonder what kind of gift Santa would give to me for this year...

Speaking of gifts, I already wrapped the gifts for Mom, Dad, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Django, all of the former Fireside Girls, except for—

_'One for me, one for you, what'cha doin'...' (A/N: It's a line from "Another World" by One Direction, and also my favourite line of the song.)_

I answer my phone. "Hey, Isabella!" I say to my childhood best friend.

"Hi Phineas, what'cha doin'?" She asks. I sigh in delight. I like her when she's always using her catchphrase in the beginning of our conversations.

"Just doin' something for Christmas. Do you know you're the one I'm thinking earlier?"

"Really? Why?"

"Ah..." I blush frantically.

Oh, I forgot to say that I have a problem. One time...

* * *

**_(Flashback, Setting: On the way to the Garcia-Shapiro's house twelve days ago...)_**

_One time, we were walking home because we didn't catch up the school bus. As we walk to her house, the snow started to fall. I started to get cold because I don't have anything that will make me warm._

_"Phineas? Are you alright?" Isabella asked me._

_"Yeah." I shivered._

_"No, you're not."_

_"I'm fi-" I was interrupted by my sneeze. "I'm fine."_

_She glared at me and she removed her right glove. "Here, take this."_

_"Isabella, you might-"_

_She placed her finger on my lips, stopping me from talking. She smiled and held my left hand. "You'll gonna wear this. Whether you like it, or not."_

_I blushed. "If you continue to insist like that..."_

_I allowed her to wear the glove on my hand. After she put the glove, I stared at her blue eyes and she stared me back. My nose is almost touching hers. I noticed that she's blushing too._

_She smiled. "You're very cute when you're blushing."_

_"Th-thanks." I stammered as I looked away from her. I wondered why I felt the sudden nervousness around me. "You too."_

_As we walked again, I looked at my hand, bumping to her hand. I hesitated first... but then, I took the opportunity. As I held her hand tightly, suddenly... I felt warm. It's like the warm feeling that I have every time I'm in the front of the chestnuts on fire. I looked at her but she didn't take her hand back. _

_I bet she liked it._

_As we arrived in front of her house, she removed her hand on mine. Now, I felt... cold again. Too much coldness is the feeling I have now._

_"Well, see ya tomorrow!" She said._

_"Okay, have a nice night!" I said while smiling. I didn't turn back until she closed the door. As I walked my way to my home..._

_I want it back. I wanna hold her hand again._

* * *

**_(Flashback ends)_**

Now, every time we're together, in the classroom, in the school bus, in the school cafeteria, everywhere, I have this _strange_ desire to hold her hand but when I tried it, I was always interrupted by someone or something. I don't know why, I held her hand many times but this time, it was different.

_It is not very typical to have this feeling, right?_

"Phineas? Are you still there?" Isabella's voice shakes me out of my thoughts.

"Ye-yeah, sorry for that." I say. Uh oh, I need to think an alibi. _A good one._ "Well, I'm still thinkin' about the perfect gift for you."

"Phineas, you don't need to do that for me." She tells me.

"Nah, it's okay, Isabella. It isn't a problem to me. You have done everything to me all year around. I wanna show you my appreciation." I need to change this topic. _Fast._ "Uh, how about you? What are you doing?"

"Well..." She trails off.

"What's the matter, Isabella?"

"Eh?" She says then she giggles. I think she's hiding something. "Well... Phineas, do you know what to do in our English project?"

"Hmm..." I think about it for a moment. "We need to make an essay about Christmas. It's entitled, _'That Christmas Feeling'_."

"Are you done with that?" She asks me.

"Since yesterday." I reply. "Wait, why are you asking me about that? Maybe you want to copy my answers?"

"Phineas, I'm not that kind of person." She says. "You know that."

"Then, why are you asking about my work?" I ask. "Wait, have you finished it already?"

"Um... I'm having some trouble with my work." She says sadly.

"Oh..." I trail off. _Man, I'm so stupid._ _I forgot that she's celebrating Hanukkah instead of Christmas. _

"Can you help me?" She asks.

"Um... I'm not sure if I have time..." I tell her. Actually, I want to help her as long as I can't figure it out how I will do my Christmas to-do list, I can't help her with her project.

"Oh... is that so?" Her voice goes low and sad.

_Sad..._

Wait a second, I've got an idea! I quickly snatch my to-do list and I glance at it again. _'5. Make a "special someone" happy.'_

Maybe... I could do that one with Isabella!

Be-because she's sad... (Why am I stuttering?) And she needs happiness so... you know, I'm over-explaining this. But... I don't know in myself if I treat her as a "special someone"...

_Well, of course,_ a voice inside me exclaims_. She is your best friend and she needs a smile now! You're the only one who can give the smile she need._

_But how about the other two things,_ I suddenly ask to the voice._ Could she help me out there? And wait a second, who are you anyway? _

_I can't tell say it yet who I am Phineas Flynn, _the voice tells. _But I have one advice to help you out: just do anything that will make you and your best friend happy. If you know that you could make the other two things with her and that will make you happy, do it. But still, it is your choice._

_Wait! I still don't get it. Make me understand what you were trying to say! _I demand but the voice didn't reply to me. I need to decide. I sigh and I brace myself to do it.

"Isabella?" I call her.

"Yes, Phineas?" This is it. Don't mess it out.

"I'll help you out." I say while smiling.

"Really?" I can say that there is happiness and excitement on her voice now. "But are you sure—"

I widen my smile. "Yeah, because I will do anything for you, Isabella! You're my best friend!"

"Phin..." Her voice become low again.

_Oh no!_

"Isabella, did I say something wrong?" I ask her worriedly. "Maybe I—"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Phineas!" She half shouts it quickly. "Oh, if I could ki— I mean, if I could hug you now, I already did that to you!"

"Thanks but..." I stop her. "But in exchange..."

"What is it?"

"You need to help me out, too."

"How will I help you?"

"I have this... Christmas to-do list. I already did the two things. Only three left out. Can you help me?" I tell her and I gulp while I'm waiting for her answer. I don't know why, I'm just feeling tense by the second. After a moment of nervousness, I hear her answer:

"Of course!" She shouts. "Fireside Troop Leader Garcia-Shapiro can help you out!"

"_Former_ Troop Leader." I correct her as I smile. "But thanks Isabella. You're really the best person I could count at."

"Nah, don't mention it. What are friends for?" She says.

"Okay, meet me at the park. 6:00 pm."

"Okay!" Before I hang up, she calls my attention. "Phineas?"

"Yes?"

"Is this a date?" She asks me.

"Well..." I frantically blushed. Wait, why am I blushing anyway? She's only my best friend! BEST FRIEND ONLY! IT IS NOT A BIG DEAL TO ME!

"Um... well..." I scratch my ear. "You can say that. A _friendly_ date, to be specific. You know, some best friend bonding time."

"Oh... well, if that's all... see ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye Isabella!"

"Bye Phineas." She says. I didn't hang up the phone. I waited for her to hang up the phone. Then I heard something...

"I love you, Phineas." My eyes open wide. Before I could say anything, she already hang up the phone.

I blush more. Did she really say that? Did she love me?

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

Ahh... Christmas season. I loved it. Especially this one. Why? Because I'm gonna spend some time with Phineas! Oh my!

Speaking of him, I just finished talking with him. I really need a big help for my English project. Why do our teachers give school works in our Christmas break? And guess what, they don't have any considerations for me! _(A/N: I know what you're feeling, Izzy...)_

I sigh. But at least, I got a night with him because of the Christmas break project. With Phineas. With the very thing I lived for. However, I notice when he was walking with me while we're going home (it is kind of a long story), his face is blushing a bit and his fingers are hesitantly going to my hand. Nevertheless, he didn't continue the attempt of his. But wait...

Is he trying to hold my hand? If yes, why? If no, why?

But the big question here is: does he finally discover his feelings for me?

_No, Isabella. _I hear a voice inside me. _Don't jump to conclusions first. He is way too oblivious to notice your undying feelings for him._

But still, why is he doing that?

As I remove all of my crazy thoughts, I peek at the window. I wonder what plans he has for our date—erm, I mean, _'friendly date'_— tomorrow...

Then I shift my thoughts to my project.

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: P&F's room)_**

Isabella, loves me?! How? Why?

Okay Phin, keep calm. Maybe she doesn't love you in a lovey-dovey way. Maybe, she loves you in a brotherly way. Yeah, that's right. But... I'm not saying that she's ugly or something bad. She is a great friend, cheerful, easy-to-get along with, and most of all... cute and adorable. Scientifically speaking. Though I'm having this strange but cloud nine feeling at her... I shake out that thought away. Maybe I could do letters to Santa-

_'HAHAHA, WRITING LETTERS TO SANTA! HAHAHAHA!' (A/N: Couldn't think of good ringtone for her so...)_

Oh, that's Candace!

"Hello sis?" I answer my phone.

"Phineas! Aren't you online?" She asks me.

"No, I'm not. I can't connect to the internet because of the snow storm." I explain.

"Oh, so that's why Mom can't contact you." She tells me.

"Why? Is there any problem? What happened? Are they okay?" I ask worriedly.

"They're fine but..."

"But?"

"But I think, they'll gonna celebrate Christmas at Grandpa Reginald's." She says.

"Why?" I ask again.

"The snow storm at London is very bad. Their flight's been cancelled." She says with sadness in her voice.

"Will they can get a flight?"

"Well yeah, but they'll arrive here in Danville in Christmas morning."

"That means... I'm gonna celebrate the Christmas eve all alone here." I said sadly.

"Yeah..." I sighed. "I'm sorry Phineas, I can't celebrate with you."

"Nah, it's okay. I understand." I say to her. "You need to rest. Jeremy would be worried if something bad happened to you and your baby."

"But-"

"Candace, I could take care of myself. I'm a sixteen year old teenage boy, a young adult. I need to experience to be independent. Don't worry, I'm not gonna do something bad here in the house. And besides, maybe I'll just celebrate the Christmas evening with Isabella-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out!" She interrupts me. "You and Isabella, will celebrate Christmas? Together? Like a Christmas date?!"

"No!" I shout. "I mean... it's a friendly date!"

She chuckles. "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean by 'are you sure'? AND _WHY ARE YOU CHUCKLING?_" I exclaim but she laughed loudly. I can't stand it anymore. "Candace!"

"Okay... I'll gonna time out." And she stops laughing. "Serious talk now, do you really ask her in a date?"

"As what I've said earlier, if you listened to me..." I say. "Yes, yes I am. But correction. It's. A. Friendly. Date. Period."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't care about that." She says. "What I care about is: do you know what to do in your _'friendly date'_?"

"Um... I'm already done planning it." I say.

"Would you mind if I give you some tips?" She offers.

Hm. Maybe a simple advice from my sister wouldn't give us a bad hair day. "No. Shoot it."

"First of all, wear a simple outfit a teenage boy wears on these days. Second, be chill. Go with the flow. Don't let her see you being nervous or whatever. And last but not the least..." She clears her throat. "Make sure that your _friendly date_ would be a memorable one for her."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'll ruin her day, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!" She demands.

I chuckle. "I'm just messing up with ya. Don't worry, my dearest sister who always had some psychotic rants in her teenage years. My plans for tomorrow would be memorable enough for her to remember for the rest of her life. I guarantee that."

"Okay, I'm just assuring that you won't..." Looks like she got the message/the tease I'd said earlier. "PHINEAS FLYNN, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PSYCHOTIC RANTS?!"

"Chill there, Candace. I'm just returning the favour." I say, trying not to laugh. "Mom always tell me that."

Long pause. Silence filled the room but as always, I break it.

"Candace... can I ask you a question?"

"If that question is about love and romance, Candace Flynn-Johnson is on the roll." She replies.

"Okay..." I gulp and breathe out. "Candace... _is it typical to have the desire to hold someone's hand?"_

* * *

_**So, how is it? TEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**I'll be going out for a while. Gotta get gone!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's going off. Bye-bye!)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Candace's Advices

_**I'm back. Sorry if I haven't posted anything but here it is!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own P&F.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Candace's Advices"**

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: P&F's room)_**

"Okay..." I gulp. "Is it typical to have the desire to hold someone's hand?"

I wait for several moments before she could answer my question. "Hmm... well, it depends to that _someone_ you're referring with. Who is she?" She asks me.

I pause for a moment. "Please don't laugh after I said who she is." I request.

"Huh? Why?" She asks. "Are you ashamed to tell me the name of the girl?"

"No!" I half shout. "It's not like that. It's—"

"Then why are you requesting me not to laugh?" She asks again.

"Just... please don't laugh, okay? Promise me."

"Okay, okay, I promise. So, who is the lucky girl?"

"It's... um..." I can't utter the name.

"Who is it?" She asks again.

"It's..." I bite my lip. "...Isabella..."

She didn't laugh as what she had promised but instead she goes silent.

"I-I don't know why but um, uh..." I stuttered then pause for a while, trying to rephrase what I should to say to my sister. "B-but I have this feeling every time we're together. At school, at the backyard, everywhere! And I don't even know what that kind of feeling it is! I don't know what to do! If she notices it, she might think that I want to mess her innocence or—"

"Phineas, calm down!" Candace makes me stop when she raises her voice. I quickly say all of that in one breath so I take several breaths before I pass out and nearly miss what kind of advice or answer my sister would give to me.

"Little bro, it doesn't mean that you want to hold her hand, you want to mess her innocence." She sighs before she continues. "I want a straight-forward answer here.

"Phineas, are you having a crush on her?"

"Ha?! No, I'm not!" I chuckle fretfully.

She pauses for a while. "Do you love her?"

"Uh..." I instantly feel the heat in my entire body. Why am I blushing again?! "A-absolutely not! And Candace, it doesn't mean that I have that kind of feeling I have a crush or I'm falling in-love with her."

I think twice about the thing I said. That sounds wrong. I'm not pertaining that I don't like her. She's an awesome best friend but I never thought that I will... and if I know that this must be love, I could easily discern it... _right?_

"Phineas, can I ask you a question?" She asks.

"Actually, you're already asking one." I joke but I think she didn't get it. "Nah, I'm just messing up with you. Shoot it."

She let pass the time before she could take a deep breath. "Do you feel happy when you have that feeling?"

I pause for a while, thinking what to answer.

"Yes." I reply.

"Then... perhaps..."

I raise a brow. "Perhaps what?"

But she didn't continue; hence, she heaves a sigh. "You know Phineas, to know more about it you need to find it out by yourself. I cannot interfere with the 'magic of love'."

I ignore the last part she said. "But Candace, how will I deal with that feeling?"

"As they say Phineas, go with the flow." She answers. I didn't respond, confused. "That means: make her happy."

"That's what I'll do tomorrow. We will stargaze, give gifts, and help her doing her project about Christmas. But I will make her Christmas Eve memorable."

"Then good luck with that, my dear little brother." She says. "So, I think my business here is already done. I must go now; someone's calling me. Take care."

"You too."

"Well, Candace is out, tra, la, la, la..."

"Bye, Candace." I turn my phone off as I try hard not to laugh. I rethink again what Candace had told me. _The magic of love?_ What does she meant about that? I also ask myself those questions that made me disturb.

_Am I having a crush towards her? Or am I falling in-love with her?_

I shake my head, trying to remove those questions out of my head and mutter my usual catchphrase. "I know what I'm gonna do tomorrow."

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Isabella!" Phineas's sister Candace greets with her energetic voice. "How are ya? We haven't talked for several months."

"Yeah. School is killing my free time so I couldn't find a good time to call. Anyway, how are you and Jeremy doing? I heard you are having a baby."

"Yep."

I squeal. "Oh my gosh! Congratulations! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl. We're so excited because it is her ninth month and I'll be giving her birth in a few days, especially Jeremy. He was trying to talk and poke my tummy. And oh, you know, every time he does that, she's kicking!"

I squeal again. I can't suppress my happiness for them. "I'm so excited for your baby and I'm sure she will be a beautiful girl for Christmas."

She laughs. "You betcha. Anyway, how are you and Phineas doing? Is he still oblivious?"

My happiness fades as I sigh. "Well..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Why don't you confess your feelings for him?"

I bite my lip. "Candace, as what I've been telling you all this time, I am not ready. I cannot afford to risk our relationship. Thinking of what will happen if I will tell him my feelings make me insane."

"And that's the problem, Isabella." She says. You're thinking first the negative side. You haven't tried to do it but you're thinking that he won't accept you as a friend."

"But..." I trail off.

"I was scared to tell it to Jeremy first but, I overcome that fear and look, I have the perfect happy ending for our love story. I know you can do it, Isabella. Give it a shot."

"I'll think about that."

"And one more advice, give more attention to him now. He might give you the perfect gift for this year's Christmas."

I raise my brow. "What? What do you mean, Candace?"

"Oh, I need to go now. Sorry for the short time." She says.

"I understand that but—"

"Goodbye Isabella, Merry Christmas!" And she turns her phone off.

I didn't understand about she said to me. The perfect gift? Is Phineas doing some kind of contraption to make me smile again? For the past Christmases, he gave me gifts that made me smile but not happy enough. I wonder...

I look back to my essay on my laptop. I need to construct 3 paragraphs with 15 sentences each. So far, I wrote already 12 sentences for the first paragraph. I have a long way to go. To make me help think of good sentences, I start thinking about my gift for him. Last year, I gave telescope with of course, advanced technology. I travelled through the future to buy one and thank goodness, he liked it. He is still using it for his researches.

* * *

**_What to give for this Christmas?_**

**_Sorry for the short chap. I promise I'll give you a longer one in the next update. _**

**_And by the way, I have posted the prologue of my story in Wattpad "Mysterious Love". Can you please review it? Please?_**

**_That's all folks. _**

**_(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna out now. Advance Happy Holidays!)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Wandering

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**Sorry for the super late update. I have so many contraptions did so I didn't have the time to write. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I do own nothin'.)**_

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: At the park)_**

**_[DECEMBER 24 – 5:55 PM]_**

I'm still waiting here at the park for him. I decided to come here early so that I could think what to give for him. So far, I couldn't decide if I will give him a hi-tech photo frame showing all of our adventures or a left-hand mechanical pen that can turn its ballpoint into different types of writing apparatus like fountain pen, pencil, marker, and etc.

But aside from those things, I wrote a letter. I know that this letter might ruin our relationship as best friends a big time but I think Candace is right. I shouldn't let my fears to affect my courage. I shouldn't think the negative results. What will happen if I _didn't_ tell my feelings for him? _If I didn't tell it..._ I bite my lip to remove that thoughts but I swear to myself, no matter what happen I will tell him... in the right time.

"ARF! ARF!" I hear my pet Pinky barking as I found a good spot to sit. Perhaps he is trying to remove me from the negative thoughts. Or perhaps he is shivering.

"Come on here, Pinky." I lift him up and put him beside me. "Are you shivering?"

He didn't respond but I put a thick cover on him and as what I'm seeing, he is comfortable. I giggle when he growls softly. I pat his head without any hesitation. I used to have the worst case of phobia with dogs but I overcame the fear, thanks to Phineas. I look up at the dark sky and close my eyes. I start to reminisce the day I overcame my fear and the day I met Phineas.

* * *

**_(Flashback; Setting: Outside the hospital, 10 years ago)_**

I was with Mom at that time. We just visited my doctor to check if I was doing any improvement about the case I had. The doctor said that there were no improvements but there is still a hope that there is a cure for me. This time, we were walking the way home.

I developed my phobia when Dad died because of rabies. I was three at that moment. He was bitten by an affected dog because I was trying to give a food for the dog, even though it was forbidden to feed a wild and untrained dog. After three days, the dog died. A year after, Dad's unknown illness became worse day by day. The doctors said he cannot be cured but still, Dad became strong, until his last breath. After his death, Mom cried and cried. Nonstop. Meanwhile, I was experiencing nightmares about the day he was bitten. After that, every time I was hearing a dog barking and growling, I screamed in terror. I cried and shivered whenever I saw a dog, even if it is an adorable and cute one. Even though Mom was there to comfort me, I can't control my hysteria. To be frank, I still blame myself of my Dad's death.

At the street, Mom and I were buying food for the dinner tonight. Out of nowhere, a bulldog showed up and barked at me. As usual, I froze and my body went numb. My brain was screaming a lot of commands but my whole body shut down. My eyes were uncontrollably releasing tears and my throat released a high pitch screech. Mom was shaking my shoulders just to stop my panic but my body reacted to run away from her and from my fear.

I ran and ran until I reached a street I never seen before here in Danville. I called Mom several times until I could not shout anymore. My knees fell on the floor and I cried. I begged help but no one responded. I looked around to check and I saw a pet shop. I smiled because I finally saw something that will help me. I stood up and ran as quickly as I could but a realization came up in my mind.

_If this is a pet shop... _

I looked at the window and I saw some dogs growling at me. My breathing stopped. I saw my reflection and I noticed my face was pale. The dogs started to bark and I covered my ears. I pleaded them to stop but the barks were so loud. I couldn't think clear. I started to scream and shout again. The tears were falling out of my eyes. I was shaking in terror.

_Please... help me._

When I was about to run, I bumped something. I fell down and groaned in pain. I could still hear the barks and growls but I heard a little boy's voice. At that moment, I heard also a chattering sound. When I opened my eyes, it wasn't a dog. It was a beaver-like animal but still, I was afraid because he was growling at me. I shifted my eyes to the boy who has an unusual triangular head, red-striped shirt and blue cargo pants. He was rubbing his nose, his eyes closed.

"That was my nose, thank you very much." He said and he looked at me. "Oh? What happened?! Are you that person screaming and shouting? Why are you here crying alone?"

I couldn't speak at that time so I pointed at the dogs with my shaking finger.

"Are you afraid of dogs?" I nodded fast. "Where are your parents anyway?"

I didn't reply.

"Oh... um..." He said and patted the beaver. I pointed at the beaver, my finger was still shaking. My voice was little because I released all of my voice in my panic.

"Is that... a beaver or a dog?" I asked.

"Bartholomew? He is a platypus. Don't worry, he's not giving out any harm." He assured.

"You have a platy, whatever, as a pet?" I asked as I raised my brow.

"It's _platypus_. And yeah, he is my pet."

I looked back at the dogs who were still barking at me. As one of them showed its teeth, I held tightly the hand of the boy. He held back and intertwined his fingers to mine.

"Don't be scared. I got you." He said. His voice was soft and calming, he comforted me as he patted my shoulder.

"Wait a second, where are your parents anyway?" I asked.

"Ah, when I heard your voice I ran away from them without knowing that I wasn't with them." He said. "Of course, I don't want to leave you here helpless so Bartholomew and I came to rescue."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem, what are friends for?"

I went quiet. I never had a friend before. Because of my condition, the kids at my school hated me. They thought that I just wanted attention from the teachers.

"Oh? You went quiet again. That makes me think, you're the second quietest person I've ever met." He joked and I laughed.

"Who's the first one?"

He smiled at me. "My brother."

We stayed there until the boy stood up. "You know, you need to overcome your fear. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Inside the pet shop."

I yanked his arm before he grabbed the door knob. "Why should I go with you? I don't know your name."

"Then, I'll introduce myself." He removed his hand from mine and he offered it to me. "My name is Phineas Flynn. What's yours?"

I hesitated but I shook his hand. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"Okay, now we know each other, let's go inside! We have to face your fear."

* * *

He opened the door and I saw different species of animals. Dogs, cats, birds, fishes. Phineas gestured at me to go inside first.

"Ladies first." He said and I went inside. As I stepped my foot, the dogs started barking again and I held his hand again.

"Phineas, I think this is not a good idea." I whispered. "

"Trust me, after you step outside this pet shop, your phobia will be gone." He said. "I promise."

"But, they are barking and—" I was cut off when he started growling like a dog. He looked at me with that crooked smile on his face. "What are you doing, Phineas?"

"You'll see, Isabella." He looked back at the dogs afterwards. A big, brown dog growled and barked at me and my heart jumped. Phineas started to bark like a wild dog and the dogs was started to whimper. In a split second, I realized what he was doing. He was trying to scare them off. But why?

"Grrrr! Get away!" He shouted. Subsequently, a woman came up and she was surprised. Is it surprising that a boy was barking the dogs to get them away?

"What is happening here? Wait, are you that boy earlier?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Phineas replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just helping out a friend here." He said, still smiling.

"Aww, that's so sweet." The woman said. I looked at Phineas and I noticed that his cheeks were blushing lightly. I giggled and I blushed too. Finally, the dogs stopped barking and they rested.

"There!" He said to me. "Now I want to ask you, if you want a dog as a pet, what do you want?"

"Um..." I scanned the whole shop. There were so many breeds of dogs that I could choose. They have bulldogs, poodles, German Shepherd. However, I found the cutest dog that I want to have.

"That one!" I exclaimed and pointed out at a small dog. His ears were pointy and his legs were short. This is what I wanted.

"Ooh, you want a Chihuahua?" The woman asked.

"Yes!" I shouted but my face fell. "But... I have an extreme phobia on dogs so I can't have one."

"And this day, you will have one." Phineas said as he grabbed my hand and we walked towards the Chihuahua. "Come on, Isabella!"

He tugged me and he beamed at me. "Now, I want you to pat him."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "I-I don't know... what if he bites me and I will have rabies?"

"Isabella, don't be afraid. Don't let your fears conquer you. Whether you like it or not, you must face it." He said. "And, no matter what happen, I will be here."

"And don't worry, little girl. We always check the animals' status and I'm assuring you he doesn't have rabies. He is safe to be a pet." The woman said.

"See? There's nothing to be afraid of." Phineas said. He was right. I need to do this.

I gulped. Slowly, I placed my hand on the Chihuahua. I looked at Phineas and he gave me a thumbs-up. I smiled and I unhurriedly patted him. He barked but in the first time, I didn't shout. I didn't scream. My body was doing well. I smiled and I patted him again.

"I did it." I whispered. "I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it!"

"Congratulations Miss Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, you overcome your fear of dogs." Phineas said with a smile.

"I need to tell this to Mom! My fear is gone!" I shouted with joy.

"I'll get my phone." The woman said as she walked out. I glanced at Phineas as he grabbed his platypus and started to talk to him.

"Did you see, Bartholomew? Isabella did a good job!" He said but the platypus didn't chatter. I looked at the Chihuahua and grabbed him to give him an embrace.

"You're so pinkish. I know! I'll name you 'Pinky'." I said. After that, I grinned at Phineas who was having a problem with his platypus.

"What's the matter, Bartholomew?" He asked.

"You know, his name doesn't fit him." I said. "Looks like he doesn't want the name."

"Is that so? Do you have any idea what name he would like?"

"Hmm... how about 'Perry'?" I suggested. "He's hairy and he's bluish like blueberry."

"Do you want that name?" He asked the platypus and he chattered. "Well, I think we have a new name for you. Perry the Platypus. Nice!"

"Phineas?" He glimpsed at me and I hugged him. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem." He said and he hugged me back. When he broke the hug, he smirked. "So, friends?"

"Friends." I said.

The woman walked in with a cell phone on her hand and she handed it to me. I dialled Mom's number and she answered. "Mom, guess what? I want a dog as a pet."

* * *

**_(Flashback ends)_**

I smile at the memory. Pinky growls as he sleeps. That is the greatest memory I have with Phineas. Because of him, I become strong. I couldn't do everything without him.

Speaking of him, where is he?

* * *

**Phineas's POV****_ (Setting: On the way at the park)_**

I'm running on the way. I didn't notice what time is it so I prepared late. Then there was traffic from downtown up to here. I check my watch and I need to be there in less than a minute. Ugh, I hate chasing with the time. When I arrive at the park, I see Isabella sitting with Pinky on the bench. I try to catch my breath as I greet her.

"Hey! Am I late?" I ask.

"No, no you're not." She says.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting. I didn't saw the time and..." I breathe heavily. "You know, let's just eat then we're good to go!"

"No, it's okay. I already ate."

"Shoot it."

"So, what's the contraption you got this time?" She asks and I smile.

"You'll see, Isabella." I say. "You'll see."

* * *

**_Sooo, what'cha think? Please review!_**

**_Tomorrow, I will submit The Final Chapter of When Spirits Collide AND the trailer story of my newest story! I hope you enjoyed the chappie._**

**_I guess this is my cue to off away._**

**_(PhinabellaDirectioner's out! Stay awesome, people!)_**


End file.
